


Back To What We Used To Be

by smuttyscribbles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, punk!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to your ex-boyfriend's birthday party hadn't been your idea, in fact you'd much prefer staying home and out of trouble, but seeing Luke again stirs up too many emotions to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To What We Used To Be

You’re not even sure why you’re here but you know you’re not having as much fun as Kate promised you would have.

The party is pretty heavy; barely clothed, sweaty bodies packed together, dancing to music so loud your eardrums are on the verge of bursting while drinking various alcoholic liquids to keep themselves going. Smoke chokes the air and pills are being passed around like candy at a mothers meeting, just to keep the kids quiet. You stand with your back to the wall, watching the other teenagers as though you’re at the zoo and they’re the animals on the other side of the glass. You’re not surprised by any of it, Luke and his friends were renowned for all of this, so of course your ex boyfriend’s eighteenth party wasn’t going to revolve around finger food and iced tea.

You sigh to yourself, shaking your head before raising your plastic cup of something strong to your mouth, swallowing a few gulps for courage before you fight your way through the mess of wannabe teenage rebels. This wasn’t your scene at all, you’d rather be at home watching X-Men with your dog Fen than stuck here wondering where the hell Kate had gone and getting your ass pinched by random fingers.

You practically burst into the back yard, taking a breath of fresh air and shaking the haze from your eyes. There aren’t many people out here, just one guy passed out face down on the grass and a girl bent over, puking down the fence. You finish your drink, chucking the cup down into the ground in your own, rather pathetic, act of rebellion. The only upside in all of this is that you’re pretty sure Luke doesn’t know you’re here, he’s probably too busy getting high or sweet talking some vapid girl into doing all the things you’d done with him first.

Coming to this party was definitely a mistake.

“Never thought I’d see you here.” The voice was surprisingly sober, but still achingly condescending. You turn your head to see Luke sprawled in one of the garden chairs, a cigarette burning away between his fingers, a decent amount of ash at the end which he flicks away as soon as you notice it. Your throat tightens at the sight of him, at how different he was now to the boy you’d dated only eight months ago. That Luke didn’t chain smoke or drink hard liqueur, he didn’t have the skin on his arms mapped out with ink or the piercings in his lip and, you see when he licks them, his tongue. You don’t even want to start on the spread of his shoulders or the length of his legs.

“Kate dragged me along.” You shrug, not really sure what to say to him, “I was about to leave….” You turn away to hide your wince, wondering when it became so hard to talk to him.

“She went off with Michael a while ago.” He mutters, raising the cigarette to his lips and inhaling deeply.

You groan, “Great.” You don’t want to attempt to find her if they’d gone off together, you know the sight you’d get if you did wouldn’t be one you wanted, “Typical.”

“Well one of you has to like bad boys.” He grunts as smoke slips from his lips, his eyebrows drawn down.

You scrunch your face up, rolling your eyes at him, “Don’t start, it’s only you who sees yourself as a bad boy, the word I’d pick would be idiot.”

One eyebrow raises and his foot kicks out at the other chair, pushing it away from the table, “Sit.” You do. Mainly because you can’t leave without telling Kate and you don’t want to go back inside. You’re moving towards the chair when he adds, “You look amazing.”

Your chest clenches and you close your eyes as you sit, tilting your head back to look up and the sky. “Luke.” You sigh.

“Don’t Luke me.” He huffs, stubbing his cigarette out on the arm of the chair, heating the plastic before he flicks it out onto the lawn. “You can’t be around me looking like that and expect me not to say anything.”

You look down at the tight black dress that Kate forced you into, your cheeks pinking slightly as you cross your arms over your chest, “It’s nothing.”

“You look beautiful…as always.” He states calmly as though he’s talking about the weather and everything you were hoping not to feel comes racing back.

“Come on…don’t do this.” You sigh, lifting your head to look at him, “We don’t need to go back there.”

He rolls his eyes, grabbing the packet of smokes from the table and lighting up another, ignoring the wrinkle of your nose. “Go back? You broke up with me remember, I never left.”

“I think you left long before I broke up with you.” you frown, remembering how he’d started changing all of a sudden, hanging out with older guys, coming back to you high and stinking of booze.

Luke snorts, “I changed a little, it’s part of growing up, (Y/N), maybe you should try it.”

“Oh fuck you.” you snap, “Don’t pretend that you grew up, there was nothing adult about the way you acted.”

He stares at you for a long time, one hand running through his blonde hair as his fag sits between the press of his lips. A cold breeze kisses your skin and you wrap your arms around you a little tighter, his gaze helping the goosebumps rise on your arms. He reaches up to pinch the cigarette and hold it away from his mouth.

“I wasn’t good enough for you anymore.” He accuses.

You shake your head at him, scoffing slightly, “You were an asshole, I didn’t sign up for that.” you can’t talk to him anymore, not without bringing up some memories better left alone. You remember the day you told him you wanted to break up, you remember how he screamed and cried and begged. You remember being worried when he didn’t turn up to school for a week and then you remember the ache when he finally showed, his first tattoo of a anatomical heart wrapped in barbed wire on his arm.

When you stand, he does too, his hand wrapping around your wrist as he drops his smoke to the floor and puts it out with his boot. “I still…don’t leave.” He sighs, stepping closer, “I hate it when you leave.” He sucks on one of his snakebites, his blue eyes flashing all over your face as if trying to take in as much as possible.

You close your eyes, the tears welling without your permission. You may have ended it, but you missed him so damn much every day. Tonight was punishment for you in some way, enough to hurt your heart again, having you so close to the evolved version of your first love. Just his touch on your arm is almost enough to send you on that downward spiral of emotion.

There are lips on yours before you know it. Lips that are familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, softness mixed with the hard press of metal against your mouth. Your bottom lip quivers and a large hand cups the side of your face as Luke’s mouth presses against yours a little firmer, reassurance that he’s not going to stop. Reassurance that you never knew you needed. The way he kisses hasn’t changed, you have to tilt your head a little more but he presses right up against your body, his lips frantic, falling against yours with loud, wet sounds. His tongue flicks against the seam of your mouth, slips inside when you open with a moan.

“Luke…” you whimper against his mouth, your hands fisted in his singlet. You’re pulling him closer even though there’s not even a slither of a gap between your bodies that needs occupying.

“I still love you.” he gasps against your mouth, pressing his forehead against yours. “I never stopped loving you.”

Your hands shake, your mind racing as you think of everything you’ve been through over this. How it’s all your fault. “I’m sorry.” You whisper, biting down hard on your bottom lip and wishing you weren’t doing this in a house full of drunk people.

Luke shakes his head, “Don’t say that, just take me back. Please take me back.” you move your hands to rest them on his tattooed forearms, squeezing as you open your mouth to answer. “Don’t say no, please (Y/N).” You can see the panic in his eyes and all you can think about is how happy he made you before it all went wrong, how in love you were.

“We…we can try….”

He slams his lips against yours again before you can complete a full sentence, kissing you desperately, “Thank you.” he mumbles into your mouth, “Thank you.”

He kisses you hard, even when a gaggle of incredibly drunk teens burst out of the back door and start cheering for you. Luke kisses you until you’re almost dizzy from it and your body is pulsing for more. You whimper, the soft noise that he knows so well, and he practically growls in response, the sound rumbling from his chest. One of his hands slides down your side and slips around your waist, tugging you closer so that he could push his hips forward into yours.

“Get a room!” Someone yells, slurring the words before a collection of high pitched giggles rise up.

Luke’s head snaps in their direction and they immediately shut up, but the idea is in your head and god you just want to touch him, to have his hands all over you again. “Fuck off.” He grunts at them and they all raise their hands in apology, not meeting his eyes.

“Luke” you tug on his shirt, until he looks back at you, “I want to get a room.”

His eyes widen comically as his body tenses, “Seriously?” he moves his hands to your waist, squeezing, “We don’t have to.”

You smile softly, linking your fingers through one of his hands, “Please?” you ask, nibbling the corner of your bottom lip.

“Fuck.” He grunts, leaning down to kiss you again, “Yes…fuck, come on.”

He pulls you towards the house, rushing through the crowd and towards the stairs as though he doesn’t want to give you a second to change your mind. It’s almost strange doing the same journey to his room as you had plenty of times before but it feeling completely different. Surrounded by the hard thumping of music and the heat of other bodies, jumping over people slumped on the stairs and in the hall.

Luke’s bedroom door has a huge ‘No Entry’ poster on the front and when he shoves it open you breathe a sigh of a relief when you see that the other party goers have adhered to that. The room is almost the same, the floor littered with laundry and posters plastered on the walls, though the bands have changed a bit. There’s a faint smell of weed which is explained by the ashtray on the bedside table with the almost full joint resting in one of the grooves and the bong that’s not hidden very well down the side of the bed. 

Luke kicks the door shut with his boot and grabs the back of your head in his large hand, pulling you into him again. His mouth slides against yours as you kick your shoes off, your own hands grabbing at the hem of his singlet, your mouths separating so you can yank it over his head. Your eyes linger on the angel tattooed in the centre of his chest, the wings spread out over his collarbones, it was beautifully detailed, enough that you can see the sadness on the creatures face. You rest your fingers against the angels chest, trailing them down over what had been unmarked skin in your memories, the updated image confusing you somewhat. The silver bar in his left nipple didn’t help at all.

“I’m not different, baby.” Luke says softly, tilting your chin up to meet your eyes, “It’s just the outside, I’m still your Lukey.”

You grin, you heart jumping at the nickname. “You hated it when I called you that.”

He shakes his head, his smile flashing white teeth, “I was lying and I’ve realised that I much prefer hearing you call me that then not having you talk to me at all.” He reaches for the hem of your dress, lifting it a little, “I missed you so much.”

Your heart breaks all over again knowing the pain you put him through, “I missed you too.”

He leans in and nudges his nose against yours, “Let me show you.” he lifts your dress over your ass, bunching it around your waist, “I wanna prove that I’m worth it.”

You frown, shaking your head slightly, “Luke, you don’t—”

“Shh, baby.” He kisses you chastely before pulling your dress over your head and letting it drop to the already messy floor. His eyes drift down your body, his bottom lip disappearing into his mouth as he groans lightly, his hands running up your sides and sitting on your ribs. “Goddamn.”

Heat rises on your cheeks as his thumbs rub over the curve of your breasts, tickling your nipples through the fabric of your bra. You reach out for his belt buckle but he knocks your hand away gently, winking at you before his mouth finds your neck. He runs the hard touch of his teeth along your throat, nipping you sharply before sucking the pain away. The ball of his tongue piercing creates a whole another sensation when he licks from the base of your throat all the way up to the underside of your chin, tugging on your hair to tilt your head back.

He walks you towards the bed, his hands making quick work of your bra, pulling the material from your body and throwing it over his shoulder before they cup your breasts, squeezing the soft flesh before he bends his head and takes one of your nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard, getting you all wet and puffy before he pulls off with a moan to echo your own.

Pushing you down onto the bed, he drops to his knees on the floor, kissing a path between your breasts and down your stomach. His tongue leaving wet trails glistening on your skin as he slips your panties down your legs, shoving them in the pocket of his jeans, winking at you.

“I’m keeping these.” He grins as he pushes your knees up and spreads your legs, groaning as soon as you’re fully exposed to him. “God, I’ve missed your sweet pussy.” He says, firing up a hot blush on your cheeks as his lips brush across the skin of your inner thighs.

You prop yourself up on you elbows to watch him, your eyes holding contact as he smirks up at you, kissing all the way along your thigh until you can feel his hot breath tickling your folds. You lift your hips towards him, unable to help it, but he just pulls back and moves his lips to the inside of your opposite knee. “Lukey, come on.” You breathe.

He trails a path down your thigh again, nipping the soft flesh as he nears the place you want his mouth to be. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you.” he says before he leans right in and ever so slightly traces the tip of his tongue over your slit.

You suck in a sharp breath, anticipation crawling up your spine as you watch his tongue peak out even more, flattening against your pussy as he nods his head so that his tongue slips up and down, collecting all the juices glistening on your skin. He moans thickly, sucking one of your lips into his mouth and rolling his tongue over it before doing the same with the other one.

“You taste so fucking good.” He growls, “You’re never leaving me again, never taking this away from me.” he adds, leaning back and pressing his hand against your pussy, giving you a few light slaps. He sighs blissfully before diving in again in all the enthusiasm you remember, wiggling his tongue between your folds and flicking your clit hard.

All your muscles jump, your fingers fisting in his bedcovers as you gasp, the press of his piercing against the bundle of nerves is so new and so fucking amazing that you wonder how in the hell you thought the thing was pointless. He pats your clit until your back is arching and your head is dropped back, a symphony of moans leaving your mouth. Your hips buck hard enough for him to have to sling a forearm across them when he suckles on your clit, the warm pull of his mouth pushing you right up to the edge.

“Oh fuck Luke!” You gasp, the pleasure intense enough to make your eyes squeeze shut. You reach down to grip his blonde hair, tugging hard as you ride the flat of his tongue. “Fuck…baby, I…”

His mouth is gone and you’re groaning in frustration rather than pleasure as he stands up, unfastening his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers, kicking them off quickly before he yanks his nightstand open. You’re not sure whether it’s a good thing that the box of condoms he pulls out is unopened, either he hasn’t needed them or he goes through a lot, but you try not to think too much about that as he tears into them, yanking out a foil square before he returns to you.

“Want you to come on my cock.” He explains, sliding you up the bed a little and kneeling between your thighs, draping your legs over his. “But don’t worry, you’ll be coming on my tongue later too.” He smirks, reaching down and smacking his bare cock against your soaked folds, the wet sound it makes turning you on even more.

“Lukey, come on.” You huff, lifting your hips, one hand stroking up your stomach to squeeze your breast, pinching your own nipple. “Please.”

“Fuck, okay.” He tears the condom open, “One second baby and I’ll give you what you need.” He rolls the latex on, throwing the empty wrapper on the floor before he rubs his fingers between your thighs, dipping two inside gently. “Need me to open you up a little?”

You shake your head quickly, reaching down to rest your hand against his knees, “No, I want you now.”

He swallows so thickly you can practically hear it, shuffling forward until your ass is propped on his thighs a little. He drags the tip of his cock up and down your slit before lining himself up and pressing forward. The sudden breach makes you gasp and the long, smooth entry of the rest of him draws a high pitched moan from your throat. He leans over you, bracing his forearms against the mattress either side of your head as he presses his lips together tightly, dropping his head into the crook of your neck.

The weight of him was something you never thought you’d feel again and you hadn’t realised just how much you’d missed it until this moment, with his hips nestled tightly between your thighs, his stomach and chest pressed against yours. You set your hands on his shoulder blades, holding him to you as you adjust to being stretched by him again. You hadn’t had anyone else since the two of you ended and so there’s the slight uncomfortable pull that you know you’ll probably be feeling tomorrow.

“Fuck I missed this.” Luke groans in your ear, echoing your thoughts. He sinks his hips forward more, pressing his balls tightly against you until there is no more of him left to bury inside of you and your lips are parted in a silent gasp at just how deep he is. “Thought about this all the time.”

A yelp bursts from you as he withdraws and then slams forward again, hard enough to scoot you up the bed a bit. He slips his arms under yours, curling his fingers around your shoulders to cage you in as he does it again, sending sparks of pleasure firing up through your body.

“Luke! Fuck.” You hook your legs over his hips, locking your ankles behind him in an effort to hold on. The tilt of your pelvis making his dick rub tightly against that spot that makes your body tremble and your muscles jump.

“Did you think of this?” He asks, his tone as desperate as the climbing speed of his thrusts, “Think of me?”

You can’t answer right away, the only sounds escaping you are whimpers and gasps until you can focus enough to nod frantically, “Yes, god Luke, yes I thought of you. Never stopped.” You moan, your spine curving as your nails scrape against his back. The slap of his hips against your thighs and the sound of his panting breaths, the low groans and whimpers, in your ear make the pressure between your thighs even more intense. Turning you on to the extreme while he pounds you was Luke’s specialty.

“Never letting you go.” He growls, slowing his thrusts down a little, no doubt so he can make this last even longer. He props himself up, meeting your eyes as he looks down at you, rocking his hips slowly. “You’re mine, (Y/N), no more running away.” He presses his forehead against yours, reaching down with one arm to grip your thigh and shift your leg up even higher. “Promise me.” He demands, filling you all the way and grinding his hips down, eliciting a moan from your mouth that would have made Sasha Grey proud.

You slide a hand down the long expanse of his sweat-damp back, feeling the muscles twitch and tighten beneath your palm before you grasp at the firm flesh of his ass, your nails biting at his skin. “Promise.” You whine, wriggling your hips as much as you can, clenching yourself around him because you know it drives him crazy.

He snaps his hips back and plunges forward again, dipping his head to capture your lips as he thrusts and thrusts. The kiss is sloppy, the jostling of your bodies making it hard to keep your mouths attached but Luke licks his way in, the vibration of his moans on your lips making you tingle.

“Love you, love you so fucking much.” He shudders against you, picking up his speed again. “Come baby, want you to come for me.”

He fucks you almost frantically, kneeling up and gripping your hips in his hands, pulling you in to meet every thrust as he looks down, watching his cock slip in and out of you. Your fingers clutch at the sheets as your toes curl, your pussy fluttering and tightening around him with each plunge. His fingertips press into you with bruising strength but you want nothing more than to wake up tomorrow with the lingering impressions of his hold on you.

You can’t take your eyes off of him, off of the way his eyes are so focused on you or how his jaw clenches at the same time his abs do when the pleasure gets strong for him. You can tell he’s close when his face scrunches briefly and one hand moves between your legs, fingers rubbing firm circles over your swollen clit.

“Oh god!” you yell, glad for the thumping music filling the rest of the house to cover your sounds. Your whole body is pulsing, your skin hot as your orgasm rushes forward, his fingers providing the pressure you need. “Fuck, o-oh…”

“That’s it.” Luke growls, keeping his hips moving, his cock nudging at every good spot. “I can feel you, fuck, fucking squeeze me baby.” He strokes your clit even quicker, your nerves setting off like fireworks as your climax shoots through you.

“Fuck, Luke!” It’s almost painful how tightly your pussy clamps down on him and you know it feels the same for him because his face scrunches again, only tighter, his nose wrinkling and his eyes squeezing shut as his hips judder.

“C-coming…” he groans, slamming his hips all the way forward and stilling as his body shakes, quiet grunts passing his lips. He falls forward, covering your body as your legs slip down to the mattress, and smiles into your neck as he holds you to him, giving you both a chance to catch your breath. “Goddamn.” He murmurs, making you giggle lightly.

Humming in agreement, you kiss the freckles on his shoulder before turning your head to kiss his cheek. “Definitely goddamn.”

He reaches an arm down between you, holding the base of the condom as he pulls out, the sudden emptiness making you groan unhappily. Luke grins up at you as he removes and ties the rubber, throwing it over at the bin. “Don’t worry babe, that’s just first time of many tonight. You’re going to be sore tomorrow but I’ll look after you.” he waggles his eyebrows before flopping down on the bed beside you with a groan and gathering you up against his chest.

“I’m sorry I wasted so much time.” You sigh after a few moments of silence, tracing the angel on his chest with a fingertip.

His fingers comb through your hair as he presses a kiss to your forehead, the same hand drifting south to stroke up and down your spine. “I’m sorry I turned into a huge dick and didn’t tell you what was going on. I’m sorry I changed so much and gave you no reason why.” His chest shakes with his large intake of breath, “I really fucked up and I blamed you when I shouldn’t have.”

“S’fine now” You don’t want to go back to not speaking, to pretending you felt nothing, you don’t regret what you’ve just done. “This is just going to take a little getting used to.” You say as you run your fingers over his extensive ink, “I’ll just have to study your body a lot.”

He chuckles beneath you, nodding, “Yeah, I think you will. I’ll have to study you too, make up for the months I’ve missed.”

Beaming, you bite your lip to contain the happiness squirming inside of you and decide, for a reason you’re not quite sure off, to reach over to the side table and pick up the joint left resting on the ashtray, popping it into your mouth as you reach for the lighter.

“You serious babe?” Luke snorts and you can hear him shaking his head as you spark a flame, lighting the blunt easily before dropping the lighter down and curling back against him as you inhale. “’Parently you are” He smirks as you offer the smoke to him, exhaling a cloud up towards the ceiling.

“Some things I don’t mind so much.”

He takes a deep inhale of his own, holding it as his mouth spreads into an even wider smile, “My good girl’s getting naughty tonight, huh?” he purrs, blowing the smoke out of his lungs and handing the joint back to you, “Won’t be long before you’re loving it, coming while high is something else.”

“Oh yeah?” you giggle, turning over to half lay on top of him as he nods at you, a little twinkle in his blue eyes telling you he’s excited to show you how true his words are. You snort a laugh, smacking his chest lightly, “I do love you.” you can’t help but say, the heavy weight of denial on your shoulders lifting for the first time in months.

Luke beams, his eyes crinkling at the sides as he runs his fingers through your hair again, leaning in to peck your mouth as he takes the joint back. “And I love you.”


End file.
